warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Cloudbreeze and Whitefeather's Fate
Chapter 1 Hawkwing moaned quietly as his mate uncomfortably yowled for help. "Someone! Anyone! Help her!!!!!!!!!" Pebblefall looked at her mate, "Hawkwing. *mrow* If anything happens. I want you to have Rosestem take care of our kits." He shook his head, "Nothing's going to happen!" She smiled and nodded, "Go, Hawkwing. Find the medicine cat!" She mrowed as the first kit came. He nodded and ran out of the blood covered den. "Berrycloud! Whitepaw!" The tiny gray she-cat with white legs and spots ran up, "What is it?" Whitepaw mewed. He shoved the she-cat into the nursery. She gasped at the sight, there was blood all over the den, "She's bleeding to quickly!!!" She turned to look at Hawkwing, "It would be a miracle if she lived." "Then miracle it'll be!" Many hours later... Pebblefall looked at Hawkwing with tired eyes, "I knew I could trust you." She closed her eyes to go to sleep. "Wait!" She looked at him curiously. He stared at her, "You have to name the kits." She nodded and with tired eyes looked at her two persian daughters, "The tabby she-cat will be Cloudkit and the white she-cat will be Whitekit." He nodded, "Sweet dreams my love." He froze as the she-cat yowled herself awake, "What's happening?!" Whitepaw looked at the she-cat wide-eyed, "I guess your kitting isn't over!" An hour later... Hawkwing moaned as he looked at the dead persian kit. "Why..." He mewed and turned to pad out of the den. Chapter 2 Hawkwing's POV ''Hawkwing padded into the nursery, he smiled at his two kits. "Hello my ''love" Cloudkit and Whitekit scrambled over to their father, "Hi daddy!" He smiled and brushed his huge paw over his kits' heads. Pebblefall got to her paws, "Cloudkit and Whitekit, did you know that your father's deputy?" She mewed as she leaned onto Hawkwing's shoulder. Cloudkit mewed a "Wow" and looked at her father, "Really?! Daddy, can we meet the leader?!" "I don't think it's a good idea..." Hawkwing murmered. "Please, daddy, please?????!!!!!!" She focused on him for a few moments. "If it's okay with Pebblefall..." She turned to look at her mate, "Okay." The two kits leaped into the air. "Time to meet Petalstar." The kits froliced after their father Petalstar's den. Hawkwing padded into the den to see Brackendust standing over Petalstar. They were mating. He shivered and looked away. He turned to his kits, "Er we can't go in right now..." The kits rolled their eyes and padded in, disgusted by the sight they ran out of the den. "Ewwwwww" He nodded, "Get back to your mother and don't tell her." The two nodded and padded off. ''Such sweet kits, ''He thought. Chapter 3 All-Around POV ''Hawkwing padded into the moorlands, he was looking for ''Frozenfang. The icey white tom ran up to Hawkwing, "Ah, yes. I've been waiting for this for a long time." His two kits scrambled over. "Daddy!" They mewled. Frozenfang grabbed the kits and snarled, "If I can't kill you i'll kill you're kits instead!" "Put the kits down Frozenfang!" Yowled a pinkish gray she-cat, "You know you aren't welcome here! Now put the kits down!" "Or what?" "I'll kill you." He nodded and sat the kits down, "I'll be back, and next time, I will get my wish." He ran off, into the shadows. She rolled her eyes and mumbled something into Hawkwing's ears. "What are they saying?" Cloudkit mumbled. "I dunno. Do ya think it has anything to do with us?" Whitekit replied. "Eh, I doubt it.Well...maybe." The tiny brown tabby persian kit mewed, "Wanna find out?" The white persian kit nodded, "Let's." Chapter 4 Whitekit's POV ''Whitekit murmered angrilly in the ''nursery. "I wanted to know so bad!!" Cloudkit meowed to Hawkwing. "She's going to announce it later." Hawkwing mewed. Whitekit ran to listen. She perked her ears. "But!-" Her voice was broke off by the sound of Petalstar's voice. "This is an unprepared WinterClan meeting!" She yowled. Hawkwing leaped onto the Winterrock. "Cats of WinterClan, I have two things. First of all, I am expecting kits so Hawkwing will take over my position until my kits are appprentices. And second, Whitekit you are now Whitepaw and your mentor will be Lilydust. Cloudkit you are now Cloudpaw and your mentor will be Winterstorm. That is all." '''NOTE: '''This chapter is not over I just don't feel like finishing it now. Category:Fanfiction